Hearts in Shackles
by AlexSkye1898
Summary: It started as a teasing joke, Mahiru was't even going to do it, he swears! Sakuya suggested he asks Kuro out on a date and so, he did. Will they get together? Was it just to get his friend to stop teasing him? Shirota Mahiru just suffers and wonders why his life became so troublesome. Sequel to Bonds in Chains!


**Anime/Manga:** Servamp

 **Warnings:** Mahiru is still a suffering babysitter, Kuro is actually reliable, human!Servamps, falling in love, awkward dorks, swearing, first kiss, first date, getting together, and more cuteness. You HAVE been warned!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to its original owners!

* * *

 **Hearts in Shackles**

 _It started off as a teasing joke…_

 _Except it's not so funny when the victim is Shirota Mahiru who constantly suffers on a daily basis_

He doesn't even understand why he's even doing this. He felt ridiculous, standing there outside the movie theater in brand new clothes that fit him a little too tight and a dumbstruck expression on his face. Okay, there's actually a perfectly reasonable story behind this. Sakuya, damn him, somehow managed to convince Mahiru to ask out Kuro Servamp on a date. Yes, the blue haired lazy eldest brother of seven siblings and current owner of a black cat that sleeps all day long. Honestly, he wasn't even going to go through with it, he swears. That particular conversation simply started off with his usual rant of complaints on the Servamp siblings. How Doubt Doubt shot a death glare with a hundred times more the intensity when he found out that Mikuni unapologetically broke his ship-in-a-bottle. Hyde getting violently kicked multiple times in the abdomen by his friend Licht. Lily and Tetsu teasing the hell out of Misono which earned him a stuttering, blushing purple clad boy. Irena got detention for body slamming some kid in her class who made fun of Emrick and said gluttonous boy eating all of Kuro's favorite ramen noodle packs. Lastly, Kuro just NOT helping out as Tsubaki continuously calling him "Mama" in that hysterical cackle of his. And, all of this is only on a normal day. Mahiru wonders why his life is SO hard.

After the everyday complaint train, his mischievous green haired friend implied that he _sounds_ like an exasperated mom and how he's _sooooo_ in love with Kuro like some blushing maiden. He takes great offense to that, he is definitely not attracted with someone whose true soulmate is ramen and only gets up for food! Eventually, the one-sided argument ended with Sakuya suggesting to ask Kuro out on a date just for laughs and decide if he likes him or not. In a fit of wounded pride and fluster, he rapidly agreed without really thinking about it. Oops…..The next day after that is when he decided to grow a pair and ask Kuro to go on a simple date with him. Hopefully, he won't get rejected, Sakuya will NEVER let him live it down! He walks towards the big old house (more like a mansion) where the Servamp siblings reside to take care of them for the day. Finding the front entrance locked, Mahiru took out the spare key Kuro gave him some time ago to unlock the door. The key is actually kind of cute, when he thinks about it. The shape is a bit strange for a key and the color of a moonless night with a grumpy kitty plushy keychain attached to it.

That aside, Mahiru takes a deep breath and walks into the house. Only to be greeted by utter chaos. A cackling Hyde, one majorly pissed off Licht, a growling Emrick, one flustered Misono, a semi-apologetic Lily and an unamused Kuro standing in the middle of the living room covered in splatters of colorful paint. He broke into hysterics when he noticed the mess _everywhere_ including the ceiling ( _how did it get there?_ ) and all over their bodies. Something tells him that Hyde and Lily teamed up (which is pretty rare of them to do) to attempt some sort of prank on their friends, but got paint on their big brother who wasn't their intended target. Hyde probably finds this hilarious and laughing his ass off despite the fact that Licht is sending him evil gazes meant to kill him. At least Lily has the decency to look ashamed at what he did while Misono angrily ranted at how it's going to take a long time to get the paint off his clothes. Poor Emrick, he was most likely an unsuspecting victim judging by the deep scowl on his face. Kuro just looks one thousand percent done with life, sighing with exasperation as he states how troublesome it is that he's literally covered in paint.

Mahiru went straight into what the Servamps call: Cleaning Mode. He grabbed a mop, a bucket, about twenty different bottles of cleaners and a frowning Kuro to make the mess disappear. Hyde and Lily got majority of the work since they were responsible for the disaster in the first place. The Shakespeare loving, glasses wearing blond grumbled, but still did the work like he's supposed to. Kuro whined throughout the whole process, but eventually helped out as well and it also has something to do with the bribe to make ramen for dinner. Tsubaki laughed kind of evilly as if it gives him pleasure to see his siblings suffer, Mahiru chose to ignore it. A few long hours later, the room sparkled brightly as if nothing happened. The kids went to their rooms to pass out of their beds if they actually made it to their desired location. Kuro pretty much plopped on to the couch with an exhausted expression on his face then, the brunette just remembered what Sakuya asked him to do. Taking a slow breath, he quietly asks Kuro to go on a date with him. To his surprise, the lazy blue haired teen agreed in that familiar sluggish tone without any complaints. They briefly talked about where to go and the time to meet up then, Kuro fell asleep. Not wanting for him to get cold ( _does he even get cold?_ ), Mahiru covers him in a blanket and goes home for the day while looking forward to the date.

And, that's how he ended up in front of the movie theater waiting for Kuro to show up. He put on the nicest sneakers he owned and a whole new outfit that Sakuya insisted (more like _forced_ ) for him to wear. He inwardly plans out the murder of his best friend over the outfit of choice. On his legs is the tightest denim jeans known to man, they're so ridiculously tight that Mahiru believed they must have been used as a medieval torture device. The deep red, V-neck t-shirt wasn't helping much either. Like the pants, the shirt was extremely constricting to the point that even death was more welcoming to him. Sassy sarcasm aside, where the hell is Kuro? The movie is going to begin in a few minutes and there is no sign of the blue haired teen. He seriously doubts they'll be able to get good seats anymore. A very deep and lethargic voice calling out his name broke him out of his inner musing. He felt some liquid drip from his nose the moment he saw Kuro, he blushes a new shade of scarlet when he realizes that it was blood. There's a very logical reason for the nosebleed, he swears!

In front of him is the ever so unbelievably beautiful Kuro, looking a hundred times more attractive than usual. For once, Kuro was actually standing at full height without slouching which surprised Mahiru at how tall he really is. He's wearing tight white pants (n-not that he was checking him out or anything!) with his trademark knee high black boots, but no jacket in sight! What shocked him was the fact that Kuro was wearing a light blue tank top, the thin material stretching across his lean and strong chest while complimenting his tight abs ( _that makes him think all sort of delicious fantasies about those hidden muscles and hearing Kuro's low voice grunting in his ear-Okayyy, better stop that train of thought!_ ) that Mahiru never realized even existed. Also, since there's no sleeves, the tank unfairly shows off his strong and muscular arms. Kuro's expression seems pretty relaxed, not a trace of the usual resting-bitch-face he has or a frown. His pale blue hair is neatly brushed, Mahiru could actually see his face a lot more clearly. Which means awkwardly staring at the otherworldly gorgeous crimson irises with his own brown ones. Glancing around with a red flush on his face, he notices people giving Kuro glances or full on checking him out. Wow, he knew that Kuro was really attractive, but he didn't think his looks were on the level of supermodel status if he puts some effort into his appearance.

Bristling at the fact that someone will seriously come around to steal Kuro away from him, Mahiru grabs his hand and drags him into the theater. Two and a half hours (in which Kuro slept through most of it) of watching a tall female protagonist try to woo her shorter love interest into going out with her, they existed the movies. They had convenient store bought food (sure, it's not romantic, but at least Kuro is in public) and ate their dinner in a dimly lit park. Mahiru taking up most of the silence with funny stories about his friends and Sakuya's ridiculous pranks. They share a couple of laughs at the shared exasperation of Kuro's siblings in which Mahiru learns that Hyde is currently his favorite. He decides to keep that a secret in case the siblings ask him about that. It's the first time he sees Kuro smile (it's an awkward uplift of his lips, but it's a start) or laugh (a breathy, husky one) at all. They were having such a good time walking around the park at night with no one to bother them. Their hands naturally intertwined without either noticing and eventually walked towards Mahiru's apartment just like that. At his doorstep, Kuro leans in extremely close and kisses him. It was short and gentle, so soft that he barely even felt it. They both turn an embarrassing shade of pink that they just had their first kiss, and that was how they officially got together as lovers.

 _The following Monday after becoming Kuro's boyfriend, he takes great pride in himself when Sakuya spits out his water at the news_

 _Well, it was worth it and ignored when his best friend jests that he's practically married to Kuro anyways….hmmm…..that's an interesting thought_

* * *

 **The End**

 **Alex:** For the movie KuroMahi watched, guess what that was a reference to and Mahiru was embarrassed for his nosebleed since in anime/manga it symbolizes sexual attraction or arousal which means he was turned on by Kuro!


End file.
